


Winter In National City

by Aeon_Wolf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A little romantic, Basically 15 Oneshots in one story, Drabbles to a degree, F/F, Fluff, otp prompts, winter themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeon_Wolf/pseuds/Aeon_Wolf
Summary: Imagine your OTP in the Winter time. SuperCorp. Fluff. 15 Tumblr Prompts.





	

**1: Who makes the other hot chocolate?**

Lena lazily woke from her slumber to the delicate scent of hot chocolate wafting through her penthouse apartment. She smiled to herself as she realized that Kara isn't in bed with her. The brunette yawned and sits up in the bed as Kara comes padding back into the room, a mug in both her hands.

Lena grinned at the sight of her beautiful girlfriend as she handed Lena one of the mugs before sitting down next to her, kissing her on the cheek. "I thought you'd appreciate this," Kara said bashfully. Lena can't help but gaze lovingly into Kara's deep blue eyes and nod slightly.

"It's like you read my mind." The CEO replied and Kara chuckled, taking a sip from her mug.

"Unfortunately, mind reading is not a power my species possesses." She teased and Lena pouted.

"Pity, then you don't know what I'm thinking right now?" She challenged, giving Kara a very specific look that both women knew the meaning of. Kara raised an eyebrow.

"Let's finish this first," she said, holding up her drink, "then are you up to wasting the entire day?" An unspoken promise hung in the air. Lena swallowed, a little surprised but also extremely turned on by Kara's confidence.

"I'm going to hold you to that."

**2: Who knits the other a seasonal sweater?**

"Lena! I love it." Kara gushed as the pair sat on Kara's couch, Christmas morning before Kara's friends and family came over for the afternoon. The two had made it somewhat of a tradition for them to spend the morning together ever since they started dating. It increased the intimacy of Christmas and it's role in their relationship.

"Good, I wasn't sure…" Lena trailed off nervously. "I knitted it myself. I thought, what could I get the girl who can fly around National City on a whim? I figured…" She said, gesturing to the sweater. It was red in color, and while Lena wasn't the most talented at that particular past time, she managed to knit a small little snowman on the front.

Kara smiled widely, pulling the sweater over the tank top she was wearing before pulling Lena into a nearly bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you." She whispered into Lena's ear, causing the CEO to wrap her arms around Kara, pulling her closer, thanking her lucky stars that she had such an amazing woman to share the holidays with.

**3: Who's family hosts a bigger holiday gathering? What's the gathering like for your OTP?**

That afternoon, family started to pile into Kara's apartment. Once, they had it at Lena's place, but there was something particularly homey about Kara's small apartment. Even though the couple had been dating for three and a half years, Kara had insisted that she wanted to keep her own apartment, even though Lena had offered many a time to let Kara move in with her. She understood Kara's point of view though. The Kryptonian still wanted a place to call her own. For so long, she relied on others and she knew that Kara, while she loved the brunette, still felt the need to be independant. So Lena was willing to wait for the day to come where her girlfriend gave in.

Alex and Maggie showed up first, both couples exchanging hugs and friendly banter while they waited for everyone else to show up. Kara's adoptive mother, Eliza, showed up next. Kara engulfed her mother in an enthusiastic hug before allowing her mom to hug her girlfriend. Lena had been extremely thankful that Eliza had been as accepting of their relationship as she had been. Since her own mom couldn't be.

Clark showed up next. Her cousin was one of the few people Kara could really hug with all her strength and she took great joy in doing so. Clark hugged his cousin back with just as much strength, seemingly trying to see who was stronger. Kara always came out on top somehow. Clark nodded in Lena's direction with a small smile. Of Kara's family, Clark had been and continued to be the most wary of the Luthor. He supported their relationship, but Lena supposed that the relationship between the Luthors and the Supers was too damaged for him to fully forgive. So Lena took what she could.

Winn, James, and Cat Grant showed up next. Winn, to his credit, was the friend of Kara's that Lena liked the most. Maybe it was the fact they could talk science and tech all day long. The two exchanged a polite hug as Kara greeted James. Once, Lena had been jealous that Kara had once engaged in a short relationship with James Olsen. But Kara had soothed her insecurities, insisting that she and James remained friends and that was the extent of it.

Then finally the pair greeted Cat Grant. Lena was initially surprised of the relationship between Kara and Cat. But Lena supposed that Kara had this aura about her, maybe the Supergirl thing, that attracted powerful women. Kara had attracted her, hadn't she?

With all the guests in attendance, Lucy Lane had sent her apologies that she could be there, but the DEO had her on duty during the holidays that year, the small misfit band of friends and family sat around Kara's living room, exchanging gifts and enjoying the time they were able to spend together.

Sometimes Lena would reflect on her own, absent family. With Lex in prison for waging war against Superman and the atrocities he brought down on Metropolis, her mother in prison for her involvement in Cadmus and her father dead, Lena didn't have any of her old family left. But Kara's family had welcomed her into their circles with open arms and over time, Lena came to think of them as her own. And she would forever be grateful to Kara Danvers for that saving grace.

**4: How would your OTP react to having a snow day?**

"C'mon Lena, you can afford to take a day off. LCorp isn't going to collapse if you do." Kara begged. Lena was loathed to look up from her desk, knowing that Kara most likely was pouting and knew that Lena couldn't deny her anything with that face.

"Kara…" Lena sighed. Truth be told, she did want to spend the day with her girlfriend. It didn't snow in National City often. "Let me finish going over this last contract?" She asked, finally looking up and sure enough, Kara had her puppy dog pout on. But her face immediately lit up at the promise.

"I'm holding you to that," Kara said, heading over to the couch and plopping down, opening up her own laptop, figuring that she might as well get some work done on her latest article done while waiting.

It didn't take Lena all that long to finish and before long, she was capping her pen. "Okay, Kara. I'm finished." Kara looked up from her work and a large grin broke out on her face.

"Awesome! I love snow. We never had anything like it on Krypton." Kara said sadly. Lena's gaze softened a little bit. Kara never liked talking about her home planet. It brought up too many bad memories. Lena made a mental note to herself to try to make the rest of the their day the best she could. It was the least she owed to the superhero that gave her heart and soul to National City.

**5: Who offers the other one their jacket?**

Lena shivered a little bit. She hadn't known what possessed her to ask Kara Danvers out on a date, but from the moment the reporter had stepped into her office, she knew she was lost. And after a couple of weeks getting to know her from their limited interactions, Lena summoned up the courage to ask the cute reporter out to dinner. To which Kara had blushed profusely before agreeing.

And now the pair were taking an evening walk around the city together. The two had gotten on very well at dinner and both women didn't want to leave each other's company. Kara noticed her shiver it seemed, as she shed her jacket and offered it to the CEO, who had been silly enough to not wear one. She hadn't planned for their date to go as well as it had and had anticipated going home straight after dinner.

"Oh Kara, don't worry, just a little chill." But Kara insisted.

"I don't get cold. Don't worry Lena. I'd much rather you use it." Lena raised an eyebrow at the statement but gracefully accepted Kara's offering, shrugging the jacket on. It smelt of the reporter.

**6: Who makes a snowman that looks like the other member of your OTP, or do they both do this?**

"No peeking!" Kara stated. Lena chuckled.

"I don't know what there will be to peek at Kara. You'll have it finished before I can even turn around judging from your enthusiasm." Kara shrugged.

"Hey, when I have a model as beautiful as you, it's hard to control myself. I told you that I liked art." Lena smiled at Kara's happiness while simultaneously blushing at her girlfriend's compliment. But she humored Kara and turned around.

She heard scrambling behind her and felt a slight breeze from Kara zipping around at superspeed. And before she knew it, Kara had placed her hands over the CEO's eyes. "Okay, turn around," Kara whispered into Lena's ear, causing the brunette to shiver, and not from the cold. And she turned slowly, her eyes still covered. "Okay, ready?" Kara whispered. And Lena nodded as Kara lifted her hands from the Luthor's eyes.

And Lena's jaw dropped. She hadn't realized that Kara was as talented at art as she was. The blonde alien had not created a conventional snowman with 3 spheres stacked on top of each other. Instead, she had packed the snow so tightly with her strength that it had formed a pillar. And then Kara, from what she could tell, with her own hands sculpted Lena's figure into the snow.

Lena turned to Kara, throwing her arms around the taller woman's shoulders, nearly jumping into Kara's arms. The blonde was taken a little bit by surprise, but caught Lena in her arms and hugged her back. "I love it," Lena said into Kara's neck with a smile. Kara smiled to herself, happy to be able to turn a normally depressing season for her girlfriend, into something that had at least a little bit more happiness in it.

**7: Does your OTP ever have snowball fights?**

Kara felt a cold ball of snow hit the back of her head. She flinched a little bit, out of habit more than anything before turning around to see a mischievous Lena Luthor looking back at her. Kara got an uncharacteristic evil glint in her eye before bending over at super speed to gather a ball of snow and pelt it at Lena. With a human amount of strength, of course.

Lena, surprisingly, was able to dodge the flying ball of snow by ducking behind a nearby tree. She knew that she was at a severe disadvantage against Kara Danvers, but that was part of the fun. Since dating Kara, Lena Luthor had found a reason to let loose and be the person she used to be. A fun loving, carefree individual that just wanted to be happy in life.

The two exchanged a few more snowballs, some hitting their mark and some not before the two were covered in white, fluffy, snow. Lena Luthor gathered another handful of snow, only to look up and find that Kara Danvers was nowhere to be seen. And that was not a good sign. Lena was wary of Kara's disappearance, knowing that it wasn't a good thing for her.

She failed to hear Kara sneaking up behind her, to dump an arm full of snow on Lena's head. The CEO squealed a little bit at the sudden chill, Kara laughing at her girlfriend. Lena pouted a little bit. Kara just chuckled before pecking the CEO on the lips. "Sorry. But you started it."

**8: What gifts would they get each other for the holidays?**

"Just open it, I promise you'll love it." Kara insisted. Lena usually hated Christmas, before Kara at least. It was always just a social family gathering where they could see who could come up with the most outrageously tacky and expensive gifts. It didn't mean anything beyond a networking opportunity at their annual Christmas party with other members of the world's elite.

But Kara had proven to be a shining light in her otherwise dark and dreary life, so she trusted her. The CEO hesitantly opened the box before smiling at what was inside. She reached inside to grab a photo album. She looked up at Kara who looked at her nervously, encouraging smile telling her to open it.

Lena opened the photo journal and gasped. Kara had somehow managed to capture a number of pictures of their relationship over the last half a year. There were pictures from their first date that Lena remembered taking together. There were photos from the gala that Lena had first invited Kara and Supergirl to in order to figure out if they were one in the same. And there were photos that she didn't remember.

As she flipped the pages, she saw a few pictures of herself asleep, smiling serenely. There were some on other various dates the two had been on. Even a few from some of the game nights that Kara invited her to with her family.

"Kara…." Lena started, getting a little choked up.

"I wasn't sure what I could get the girl who literally has everything. So I got you memories." Kara said nervously. "You like it?" She asked.

Lena looked up at Kara's blue eyes. She nodded quickly, a couple of tears dripping down her cheek as she leaned in to cup the back of Kara's neck to kiss her. "I don't know how I'm going to top that," Lena said after the two had broken apart. But she handed Kara a wrapped package with a red and blue bow. Kara smiled as she accepted the gift.

She tore into the paper, revealing a small silver pendant, with the House of El emblem, the S that adorned her's and her cousin's chest. The piece had a couple of inset rubies and blue sapphires. The pendant itself was hung on a small, but sturdy chain. "I… I know how much your home and your family meant to you Kara. I can't erase the pain or bring them back, but I could get you something to keep them with you." Lena offered. Kara's expression was blank as she ran her finger over the piece of jewelry.

"I hope I didn't overstep my boundaries…" Lena started before Kara sniffled a little bit, setting the necklace on her coffee table and throwing her arms around her girlfriend.

"I love it," Kara said in Lena's ear, hugging her tightly. Over the past few months of their relationships, Lena had gotten used to Kara's strong arms and her affinity for hugging. But this one was different. Kara began to cry a little harder onto Lena's shoulder. "You don't know how much their means to me."

"I'm glad."

**9: How do they spend their winter holiday? Do they even celebrate the same holiday?**

Lena, being the CEO of LCorp couldn't afford to take much of the holidays off. And neither could her girlfriend Kara Danvers. Being a reporter for CatCo, they never took a break. And of course, a superhero's job doesn't rest just because it's the holidays.

Both women though didn't mind. They both always agreed to take Christmas Eve through New Year's day off. Unless a real emergency that required Supergirl's personal attention cropped up, the DEO also usually let Kara have that time to herself. She worked so tirelessly that they owed her that much.

Kara still took her lunch breaks off to visit her girlfriend at LCorp. Usually bringing Lena lunch of some kind. Sometimes takeout and sometimes listening to Lena's instance for a salad. And the two would spend Kara's lunch hour sitting out on Lena's balcony, weather allowing and watching the city below them.

Kara could fly over the city sure, but there was a certain magic having both her feet planted firmly on the ground, next to the woman she was quickly coming to love. Kara Danvers couldn't have been more satisfied with life.

**10: What sort of seasonal treats does your OTP like to eat?**

"Pumpkin pie is like the king of all seasonal desserts Lena! We didn't have anything like it on Krypton." Kara insisted as the two shared a pie at Kara's apartment one evening. Lena just chuckled. She found Kara's love of food quite endearing. The alien found great joy in food of all kinds, especially pizza and potstickers. But she had a certain glint in her eye about pumpkin pie that was different. Maybe because it was seasonal.

"I'm a little partial to gingerbread myself Kara." The CEO admitted but quickly backtracked at the look on Kara's face. "But pumpkin pie is a close second." Kara laughed, before picking up the can of whipped cream and spraying a little bit of it on her finger.

Lena caught a glint in Kara's eye and grew cautious. "Kara… what are you…" But before Lena could finish, Kara had zipped at super speed up to her girlfriend and placed the dollop of whipped cream on her nose. Kara giggled at the sight of her girlfriend. "Real mature Kara." The Kryptonian shrugged.

"I think it makes you look cuter than normal." Lena just smirked and shook her head.

"I'll get you back for this somehow."

**11: How do they spend New Year's Eve?**

Lena hated some of the responsibilities of being the CEO of LCorp. She'd much rather be back at her's or Kara's apartment, relaxing with her girlfriend. Sitting out on a balcony, watching the fireworks and kissing her girlfriend at midnight. But instead, she was stuck at one of multiple New Year's Eve parties she was expected to attend. Luckily for her, Kara had agreed to be her date for the night.

These kinds of events were for networking among the business elite and other powerful figures, both in National City and worldwide. There were powerful people from Gotham, Metropolis, and other capital cities. The Luthor had always found the events tiresome, but with Kara at her side, it made her relax a little bit. As much as she could afford to at an event like this at least.

Lena immediately capitalized on her date, asking Kara to dance with her. The blonde had blushed a little bit before agreeing. Lena was pleasantly surprised to find out that Kara was fairly well trained in formal dancing. Kara confided in her date that her family on Krypton had been fairly high class and she had been trained accordingly. And when she arrived on Earth, it was something she was able to hold on to from her home planet, so she kept her skills current.

The pair mingled throughout the night, Lena being socially forced to dance with a few men during the evening. Lena could always sense Kara's jealousy when they approached her and feel Kara's possessiveness when they returned the CEO to her at the end of the song. Lena found it cute in fact. She was usually the one to stake her claim on the young reporter.

But at the end of the night, they both came back to each other. And that's all that really mattered.

**12: Who initiates the New Year's kiss?**

Lena and Kara stood out on the balcony together, taking a break from the gathering inside. They pair leaned against the railings, looking up at the fireworks in the sky. "Did you ever think that we'd be here, together?" Kara asked absentmindedly. Lena tore her eyes away from the sky to look at Kara, who was still looking up.

"No. Not in a million years." Lena admitted, reaching out for Kara's hand. The blonde looked down, smiling and interlaced their fingers. Lena could see a slight blush on Kara's face in the darkness. She took a couple steps closer to Kara, laying her head on Kara's shoulder. The two stood in silence for a couple minutes before they heard others from indoors counting down to midnight.

Lena Luthor straightened up a little bit, her hand still holding Kara's. She glanced over at her girlfriend, who was staring at her.

10…

9…

8…

"See something that interests you?" Lena teased. Kara, to her credit, didn't blush. Instead, she just leaned in closer to Lena.

7…

6…

5…

"Maybe." Kara whispered, their noses not even an inch apart now.

4…

Lena's eyes fluttered shut in anticipation as she drifted ever closer to Kara. She was wearing heels that put her a few inches taller and just about as tall as Kara, who was wearing much shorter shoes.

3…

2…

1…

Lena surged forward, capturing Kara's lips with hers. The two had kissed plenty of times before, but this was their first New Years together. Lena brought her free hand up to cup the back of Kara's neck, pulling her closer to her, their mouths dancing together. Kara, also took her own free hand and placed it on Lena's hip as she turned to face the CEO. 'Best New Years ever.' Lena thought to herself.

**13: Who tries to get a secret gift for the other one for Valentine's Day?**

Valentine's Day was one holiday that Kara had never been very enthusiastic about. She never had a relationship that made it feel important to her. Until Lena Luthor. But the holiday still intimidated her. It was all about cute declarations of affection that Kara wasn't sure how to convey to the young Luthor.

She had decided to plan to take Lena out to dinner at a nicer place than she usually chose when they went out. And then take her back to her apartment to have some alone time. Kara felt that she best conveyed her affection to Lena when they had personal time together.

So armed with her plan she told Lena about their date night. But before she left for work, Lena pulled Kara in for a kiss and backed her up against the counter. Kara squeaked a little bit as her hips his the counter. Lena smirked as she pulled back and stepped away from Kara.

The superhero then noticed Lena was hiding something behind her back and the CEO pulled out a beautiful red rose and handed it to her girlfriend. "I know it isn't much, but since you're planning for tonight, I wanted to give this to you now." Kara grinned, accepting the rose from Lena.

"Thank you, it's gorgeous." She remarked.

"Not nearly as gorgeous as you," Lena smirked. Kara chuckled.

"Charmer." Lena just shrugged. Before allowing Kara to finally leave for work.

Kara walked into the office and she could feel all of her co-workers subtly eyeing her. She felt a little self-aware, but walked to her office and opened the door, her jaw dropping. Her entire office was decorated with flowers; roses of all different colors with a bouquet of plumerias sitting on her desk.

The Kryptonian stepped into her office, closing the door behind her. Kara smiled to herself. Touched that Lena would care enough about her to surprise her like this. She noticed a note on her desk, next to the plumerias. She walked over to her desk, sitting down and grabbed the card.

_Kara,_

_From the first time I laid eyes on you in my office when you walked in with Clark Kent, I knew you had captured my heart. I don't believe in love at first sight, but what I experienced with you was as close as I believe I could get. There are so many things I love about you._

_I love that you have such a big heart. You even saw past the Luthor name and saw me for me. I will be forever in your debt for that._

_I love that you care for everyone in this city, not just your friends and family. You spend your personal time and sometimes risk your life for the protection of this city._

_I love when you blush whenever I give you a compliment. I know you hate that you do that. But I love it. It makes my stomach tie in knots whenever you blush and start rambling._

_I could write a novel about why I love you, but believe me that I do. And I thank any gods out there that you came into my life. Because, you know, I don't know what I would do without you._

_Love,  
Lena._

Kara felt tears of happiness running down her cheeks as she read Lena's note. It was simple, but the emotional words that Lena wrote were genuine. Kara had come to understand that it was difficult for Lena to open up her feelings to others, even Kara. It had been a big deal for the CEO to write this and the blonde was going to treasure it forever. She quickly typed a text to Lena.

_I love you too. You're so beautiful and trust me, I don't know what I would do without you either._

**14: Would your OTP take a walk together in the snow?**

The couple bundled up and headed out. Kara loved the snow in National City. She often commented to Lena that they didn't have snow on Krypton so every year she was always fascinated and excited by the prospect. So when it snowed, Kara took great pleasure in walking through National City Central Park.

Lena, having never lived on another planet and having lived in places where it snowed fairly regularly, didn't have the same enthusiasm for it. But she did love her girlfriend Kara Danvers and regularly humored her. In reality, Lena didn't mind much. The snow was beautiful, she'd admit that. And it wasn't like it was a chore to spend more time with the blonde.

So the two walked through the park, admiring the scenery, their hands intertwined, walking closer together in an attempt for Lena to stay warm. Another quirk of Kara's was that she didn't get cold. That might have contributed to her intense love of snow.

**15: Which one gets more excited over the first snow of winter?**

"Lena, it's snowing!" Kara said excitedly one morning to her girlfriend as the CEO lazily woke from her sleep. She looked out the large plate glass window in her bedroom to see that, indeed, flakes of snow were falling from the sky. The first snow of the season.

Lena sat up in bed, holding a sheet over her bare front to see Kara looking excitedly out the window. The CEO couldn't help but smile to herself staring at Kara. The Kryptonian was always mystified by snow. Not that Lena could blame her coming from a planet that didn't get snow.

Kara turned around to see her girlfriend gazing lovingly at her. Kara grinned before walking over to Lena, kneeling down next to the bed, capturing Lena's lips with hers. The two smiled into the kiss, neither one wanting to break apart.

But eventually, Lena pulled back first. She ran a hand through her messy, dark brown hair. "So, am I to assume we're going to spend the entire day outside?" She teased, knowing full well of the answer. And not surprisingly, Kara nodded vigorously.

"Of course! C'mon Lena, you know you secretly love it." The brunette laughed loudly. Kara grinned at the happiness she saw in her girlfriend. "I'll take that as a yes."

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know I was going to write these, but they were really cute and I couldn't help myself. I think, personally, number 3 is my favorite, followed closely by 8. Tell me which one yours is! 
> 
> Send me prompts or something, maybe, on tumblr.
> 
> aeon-wolf.tumblr.com


End file.
